Belle (Jean Cocteau's Beauty and the Beast)
Belle is the heroine of Jean Cocteau's 1946 adaptation of Beauty and the Beast. Beauty and the Beast While doing work around the house, young Belle is interrupted by her brother's friend Avenant who tells her she deserves better and suggests they get married. Belle says otherwise because she must take care of her father who is overcome with grief after his ships were lost at sea and the family fortune. He searches for a gift to give to his daughters, Belle's selfish sisters Adelaide and Felicie. Belle's unscrupulous brother signs a contract from a moneylender, giving him the ability to sue the father of Ludovic, a neighbor, if he doesn't pay. Later, Belle's father discovers that his fortune has been taken and must return home. Belle's father gets lost in the woods and finds himself in an enchanted castle occupied by an ugly Beast. Remembering that his daughter asked for a rose, he plucks one to give to her when who should come out but the huge Beast, who threatens to kill him for stealing the flower but suggests that one of his daughters should take his place in the castle. The Beast lets Belle's father go on his horse, Magnificent. Belle's father arrives home and tells his family and Avenant about his terrifying encounter. Belle hops onto Magnificent and rides off to the Beast's castle, where she discovers him and faints at the sight of him. She is carried to her room, wakes up, and discovers a magic mirror. The Beast invites Belle to dinner and asks her to marry him day after day. Belle grows more and more fond of the Beast but refuses any marriage. Looking into the magic mirror, Belle discovers that her father is gravely ill. The Beast, letting her leave for a week, gives her a magic glove that can transport her wherever she wishes and a golden key that unlocks Diana Pavilion, where the Beast's riches are kept. Belle uses the glove to transport her to her bedridden father's room and revives him with her love. She discovers her family struggling with dire poverty, having never recovered from Ludovic's bargian with the moneydealer. Envious with Belle's luxurious life at the castle, Adelaide and Felicie steal the key and cook up a scheme to turn Ludovic and Avenant against the Beast. The two villains plot to kill the Beast and agree to Belle's sisters. Adelaide and Felicie trick Belle into staying past her seven-day limit by pretending to care about her. Belle reluctantly agrees to stay with them. The Beast sends Magnificent with the magic mirror to find Belle and bring her back, but Ludovic and Avenant find the horse instead and charge into the castle. Belle finds the mirror, discovering the Beast's sad face in its reflection. After the mirror breaks, Belle realizes that the key is missing. Worried for her friend, Belle returns to the castle with the magical glove, where she discovers that the Beast is on the brink of death from a broken heart. Meanwhile, Avenant and Ludovic arrive at Diana's Pavilion and sneak into the castle. As the Beast dies in Belle's arms, Avenant bursts into the Pavilion, but an animated statue of the Roman goddess Diana shoots him with an arrow, turning him into the beast that he is. The Beast is resurrected from death and turns out to be Prince Ardent, who has been freed from a dreadful curse. As Belle and the prince embrace, they fly away to the kingdom where she is to be his queen, with her father and sisters joining them. Trivia *Belle is played by the late Josette Day. *This portrayal of the French heroine is just as sympathetic as the one in the Disney film, although the original truly made its mark. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Female Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Nurturer Category:Strong-Willed Category:Amazons Category:In Love Category:Adaptational Heroism